Oscuridad y olas que se lo llevan todo
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que había escuchado la voz de Martín. Pero incluso si él volvía ahora a él, Miguel no iba a poder verlo. LATIN HETALIA UA Argentina/Perú


_Latin Hetalia no me pertenece._

**Pareja:** Martín (Argentina)/Miguel (Perú)

* * *

**.**

**Oscuridad y olas que se lo llevan todo**

_Miguel sabía que Martín lo estaba observando, cada día, cada hora que estaban juntos. No era como si él mismo lo viese, tampoco lo sentía ni nada por el estilo, pero conocía al rubio y sabía. Martín no le quitaba los ojos de encima... Miguel suspiraba cuando pensaba en ellos, esos ojos verdes tan poco comunes que sólo lo hacían parecer más gringo, más europeo como tanto le gustaría al rubio. Esos ojos..._

_Esos ojos que podían ver._

...

Martín y Miguel se conocieron en una de las tantas charlas universitarias a las que les tocó asistir durante su último año de secundaria. Miguel, un chico bastante sencillo al lado de Martín, quien no sólo venía de uno de los mejores colegios de Lima, sino que para rematar era alto, atractivo, deportista y conocido por todos por su oh tan sexy acento argentino. Miguel no venía precisamente de un colegio estatal, pero tampoco podía jactarse de ser del Markham precisamente.

Martín sin embargo ese día, en esa charla específica, estaba solo, a diferencia de Miguel que había ido con Manuel y Catalina, si bien sólo la colombiana estaba interesada en la carrera de Medicina, mientras que Miguel y Manuel sólo habían asistido a hacerle la taba a la chica. De alguna manera terminó Miguel sentado junto a Martín y como las personas sociables que eran, comenzaron a hablar. Un mes más tarde se volvieron a encontrar en la fiesta de promoción de Miguel, a la que Martín asistió como pareja, y luego de reírse el argentino al reconocerlo, por fin le preguntó por su nombre. No fue planeado terminar encamándose los dos juntos esa misma noche, pero de alguna manera se percataron de que se gustaban. Era algo así como amor a segunda vista y les gustó.

Miguel era fácil de llevar; Martín, fácil de querer si se es alguien paciente como el peuano. Tal vez fue raro para sus amigos que terminase saliendo con alguien tan pituco como Martín, pero no era como si le hubiese importado mucho. De hecho no le importó nada.

Llevaban casi tres años de relación cuando Miguel perdió la vista.

La verdad es que recordaba poco del día que se accidentó. Los accidentes sueles suceder en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y lo que más se siente luego son las consecuencias. El dolor con el tiempo se olvida... Sólo que Martín no olvidó la imagen del rostro de Miguel bañado en sangre, sus gritos, sus manos igual de rojas... Martín no escuchaba nada más que el llanto de su suegra en el pasillo del hospital, las palabras de las enfermeras sólo le resbalaban al igual que las del doctor. Por ahí llegó a escuchar algo sobre "desprendimiento de la retina" y lo demás fueron no más que el murmurllo de olas que se llevaban poco a poco su cordura.

Cuando no lo soportó más, se fue del hospital y poco después, cuando fue compeltamente insportable, de la vida de Miguel.

...

No sabía realmente qué hacía ahí, parado frente a una reja, inspeccionando los nombres de los timbres. O tal vez sí sabía.

Hace dos semanas, un compañero de trabajo le mandó un link al "video más triste del mundo", la historia de dos personas que se enamoraron, un fotógrafo que tras el accidente renuncia a sus ojos y a sus sueños por evitarle la ceguera a su novia, quien no se enteraría hasta pasados los años de su sacrificio. Si Martín lloró toda la noche, ciertamente no fue por los chinos, coreanos o sabe el cielo que eran aquello asiáticos de mierda. Si lloró ese día una vez más, fue por su propia cobardía.

Tal vez había sido la culpa lo que hizo que inspeccionara la lista de nombres, pero tal vez fue el miedo el que lo hizo retroceder y volver a alejarse. Luego buscaría su nombre en las páginas blancas, comparándo su dirección para asegurarse de que realmente fuese su número. Sin embargo no lo llamó, sino que fue otra vez a su casa y luego de dos horas de vagar en el parque de en frente, se acercó y tocó el timbre, sólo para que nadie respondiese y el portero le informase de que el chico había salido.

Martín se fue ese día con el ánimo por los suelos.

...

-¿Sí, aló? –musitó aquella voz cantarina, pero mucho más calmada de la que la recordaba al otro lado de la línea y en Martín todo dio un vuelco.

Tragó, sintiendo como un nuedo en la garganta le impoedía responder. La imagen de Miguel frente a él se volvió a armar una vez más y por en un segundo se borró de su mente todas las palabras que había cuidadosamente elegido para aquel momento. Su mente se quedó en blanco.

-A-ahm... Miguel... –Martín se carraspeó y apretó los párpados, volviendo a intentarlo-. S-soy yo... Martín.

Decir lo último en realidad había sido totalmente de sobra. Miguel lo había reconocido desde el primer momento, cuando dijo su nombre de esa manera tan asustada y apenada, como si ni siquiera le correspondiese pronunciarlo. Miguel abrió la boca sorprendido, demasiado asombrado en ese momento para poder responder, hasta que Martín con cierto temor lo llamó, preguntando si seguía ahí.

-Ah, s-sí, yo...

Ni siquiera sabía qué decirle. La respiración de Martín le llegaba a través del teléfono y le daba una sensaicón extrañada. Habían pasado cinco años desde que le dijo que ya no podía seguir así con él, que lo amaba pero que era demasiado con su ceguera. Cuatro años desde que Martín se regresó a Buenos Aires con su madre y su hermana después del divorcio de sus padres. Y ahora de pronto estaba ahí, al otro lado de la línea, diciéndole que estaba en un hotel de Miraflores, que quería verlo, que necesitaba saber qué había sido de él.

Miguel sólo pudo acceder a encontrarse un día y Martín siguiró ir a visitarlo. Miguel terminó ofreciéndole que se quede con él, porque no habia dejado de ser generoso y no quería que a Martín se le fuese toda la plata pagando algún hotel caro (después de todo lo conocía lo suficiente). Martín sin pensarselo aceptó, dejando que le diera otra vez su dirección, sin contarle obviamente que ya había ido a buscarlo. Tampoco quería quedar como un acosador.

-Bueno, nos vemos –farfulló entonces Martín, aunque se arrepintió de inmediato.

Miguel hizo una mueca.

-Ya me verás –murmuró inexpresivo y Martín se puteó mentalmente.

-Claro...

Miguel le colgó.

Cuando al día siguiente se encontraba otra vez ante el portón de aquel edificio verde oliva, el portero ya lo estaba mirando con recelo. Tocó el timbre de Miguel, esta vez sin media hora de premeditación, y el peruano le respondió al poco rato, abriéndole.

Miguel realmente no había cambiado mucho: el mismo cabello azabache, desordenado y sin remedio, la misma piel trigueña, los mismos labios carnosos que solía morder antes... Sólo los ojos estaban ahí perdidos, sin saber muy bien hacia dónde dirigirse. Miguel se excusó con que no utilizaba los lentes oscuros en la casa, que le parecía ridículo y Martín sólo atinó a asentir, sacando luego un atropellado "entiendo".

El apartamento de Miguel era sencillo, no es que necesitase estar muy decorado. Martín preguntó que si vivía solo y Miguel asintió, diciendo sin embargo que casi siempre venía una señora a ayudarle a limpiar o cocinar, y si esta no podía en todo caso venia su novio.

-¿Martín? –sususrró cuando de pronto el argentino se quedó callado.

Martín se carraspeó cuando notó que se había quedado en silencio ante la mención de la pareja de Miguel.

-Ah... Entonces tienes novio –murmuró sintiendo la garganta seca.

Miguel sonrió.

-Sí, se llama Francisco, es médico veterinario –dijo y comenzó a contarle cómo fue que se conocieron, pero Martín ya ni siquiera lo estaba escuchando.

Así que Miguel había encontrado a alguien más. Alguien que sabía cómo lidiar con un novio ciego, alguien que lo amase lo suficiente como para soportar aquello. Martín se maldijo internamente, sabiendo que aquello no debería molestarle, que Miguel era libre de seguir adelante y hacer su vida con alguien más. O tal vez lo que lo molestaba era el hecho de no haber tenido el coraje de Francisco...

-Y tú... ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? –musitó Miguel cuando notó que había perdido la atención del rubio, por loq eu decidió devolverlo al centro de la conversación-. Martín.

Martín negó.

-No –murmuró, procurando no sonar demasiado seco.

Sólo había estado tonteando de un lado al otro, no atreviéndose a meterse a una relación seria por el simple hecho de que aún no había podido enamorarse de alguien que no fuese Miguel. Siguió pensando en aquello incluso dos horas más tarde mientras le ayudaba a Miguel a armar la cama del cuarto de visitas, cuando cenaron y cuando Miguel le deseó las buenas noches. En el fondo sabía que hubiera preferido que se las desease con un beso...

...

La verdad es que no sabía cuánto tiempo más extendería su estadía en Lima. Vivir con Miguel era extraño, no era como los primeros días después de que el peruano por fin intentase rehacer su vida sin su vista. No había que cuidarlo, aunque toda ayuda se agradecía. A veces cocinaban juntos y Miguel picaba las verduras, y aunque le dijese al argentino que siempre hacía aquello, Martín no le despegaba la mirada, temiendo que se lastimase con el cuchillo.

-No es tan malo una vez que te acostumbras –comentó Miguel una vez, pero Martín sabía que eso tampoco era completamente cierto.

Y estaba en lo cierto, a Miguel le habría encantado poder verlo, saber si seguía viéndose como el Martín que conocía de sus primeros años en la universidad, de cuando todavía había podido estudiar para hotelería. Luego de perder la vista, estuvo un año sin saber qué hacer. Definitivamente no fue su año y Martín estaba consciente de que con dejarlo no había hecho más que empeorarlo. Finalmente Miguel encontró como mantenerse trabajando como masajista en un local que sólo contrataba trabajadores con la misma discapacidad que él. No le iba mal y era un trabajo de hroarios flexibles y bastante libres, una ocupación relajada, que de paso también relajaba a otros.

Martín sonrió mientras Miguel le contaba una de las tantas anécdotas que se daban en su trabajo, cuando en ese momento sonó el timbre. Martín respondió en el intercomunicador, aunque al parecer tarde, dado que el portero ya le había abierto a quien había venido.

Francisco era un hombre de carisma y paciencia, con una sonrisa amable y manos firmes que tomaban las de Miguel cuando este lo saludaba con un beso. Martín tensó la mandíbula, pero logró sonreír cuando los presentaron. Miguel omitió el hecho de que era su exnovio el que estaba ahí y simplemente lo presentó como un amigo de la universidad que había vuelto a su ciudad natal hace unos años. Francisco lo saludó con la misma amabilidad que Martín, claramente notando que algo estaba quedándose sin ser dicho, además de que le parecía que Martín miraba demasiado a su novio y no de una manera que le agradase demasiado. Preguntó si se estaba quedando con Miguel y Martín con un sentimiento de victoria respondió que sí.

Miguel también lo notó, mordiéndose el labio disimuladamente, mas no dijo nada hasta cuando Pancho se había vuelto a ir, dado que ese día tenía que todavía tomar un vuelo a provincia para asistir a una conferencia en la Universidad Agraria de Ucayali.

-No te cae muy bien, ¿no? –murmuró Miguel sentándose al lado de Martín en el sofá y el argentino lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Quién?

-Francisco.

-Ah...

Un silencio incómodo se instauró en la sala. Martín desvió la mirada al televisor, observando a las figuras que se movían en la pantalla, demasiado rápido para que sus sentidos pudiesen seguirlas en ese momento. Miguel se mordía el labio y lo pudo notar al mirarlo de reojo. Apenas se atrevía a respirar, como si esperase a que el peruano se olvidase de que estaba ahí, pero Miguel no se movía, con los ojos puestos en él pero sin poder ver nada de lo que le pasaba.

En algún momento, cuando Miguel por fin comprendió que no recibiría una respuesta, el ciego se puso de pie, balbuceando algo sobre lavar los paltos. Pero Martin lo retuvo del brazo.

-No es eso –murmuró por fin y Miguel se volvió a sentar, deseando una vez más poder ver el rostro de su expareja, dado que su tono bajo no le decía mucho en ese momento-. No es que él sea mala gente...

-Comprendo –susurró Miguel y cerró los ojos, aunque sin saber muy bien por qué.

Martín lo miró y se mordió el labio, cediendo ante el impulso de estirar el brazo y rozar su mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Miguel soltó un débil respingo y su interior dio un vuelco al ver como se sonrojaba, las terribles ganas de besarlo volviendo a invadirlo, las ganas de morder sus labios, de abrazarlo y besar su frente mientras se deleitaba en su risa.

Miguel soltó un suspiro.

-¿Qué haces, Martín? –farfulló quedándose quieto

-Te observo –susurró Martín y supo que era una respuesta cruel, mas Miguel sin embargo no se inmutó, quedándose en silencio, sin moverse, ni siquiera cuando Martín sí lo hizo, acercándose más, más y más hasta alcanzar sus labios y cerrar por fin los ojos también.

_Era como si oyese una vez más aquellas olas que cinco años atrás habían arrasado con sus vidas... Apretó los ojos porque no quería ver, porque si Miguel no lo veía en ese momento, él tampoco tenía que hacerlo._

Estrechó el cuerpo de Miguel contra el suyo propio, sintiendo como su calor corría hacia él, envolviéndolo lentamente en un chal que se iba cerrando entorno a ambos, aquella manta fina y caliente que los unía en ese sofá cuyo color Miguel desconocía por completo. Sus bocas apenas se separaron cuando la necesidad de oxigeno volvió a ser tema, mas fue sólo por cuestión de segundo antes de que Martín tumbase a Miguel en el sofá y le siguiese comiendo la boca, no con hambre, pero con desesperación y miedo de que terminase aquella cercanía con la estupidez que acababa de cometer.

Pero los brazos de Miguel rodearon su cuello y sus manos se perdieron en el cabello del argentino, acariciando sus dedos la nuca expuesta de Martín, estremeciéndolo hasta lo más profundo. Fue como si en él algo volviese a despertar, y aunque no supo explicarlo, estuvo agradecido, anonadado por la enorme sensación de gloria que lo invadió en ese milisegundo que Miguel suspiró su nombre.

Martín supo en ese momento todo lo que necesitaba saber y a tropiezos y tambaleos se guiaron mutuamente a la habitación de Miguel. Martín lo recostó en la cama, sus manos buscando colarse bajo su polera para acariciar sus caderas, deslizándose por sus costados mientras se contagiaban del calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Miguel. Los besos subieron un peldaño más en la escala del deseo, pero nadie procuró detenerlos, ni a ellos ni a las caricias que se iban derramando sobre ambos cuerpos. Miguel desnudó a Martín con manos rápidas y hábiles, recorriendo su cuerpo con firmeza y dulzura a la vez, y a Martín le encantó esa nueva manera de reconocerlo en la oscuridad en la que lo encerraban sus ojos ambarinos.

-Apaga la luz –susurró Miguel y Martín buscó el interruptor de la lámpara.

Sus manos regresaron al cuerpo de Miguel, quien suspiraba debajo del tacto, erizándose y buscando a tientas el rostro de Martín. Recorrió sus facciones con los dedos, delineando sus pómulos, su nariz, sus párpados, deseándo con todas sus fuerzas poder verlo. Quiso llorar en el momento en que Martín susurró un "te amo" ahogado, enloquecido por el calor con el que Miguel lo recibía en su interior. Quiso preguntar una vez más por qué lo había abandonado, quiso poder odiarlo, pero en el momento en que Martín lo besó una vez más, todo su interior se derritió y lo único que pudo sobrevivir fueron el amor que le tenía y la necesida que lo estaba ahogando. Y sólo pudo rodear su cuerpo con las piernas, aferrarse más a él y rogarle que no lo volviese a dejar nunca más.


End file.
